War of Cards
by DoraChristana
Summary: Hetalia Cardverse Fanfiction, szóval AU (többnyire). Cardtaliában kitörni készül a háború, melyre egy évtizede készülnek.
1. Chapter 1

Miután a királyságok határait kijelölték, hatalmas volt az elégedetlenség. Mindenki többre vágyott, arra, hogy oly gyűlölt ellenfeleit térden csúszva lássa az életükért könyörögni. Ez volt tíz éve. Akkor megindult a fegyverkezési verseny. Rohamosan képezték ki a fiatalabbakat és idősebbeket egyaránt, hogy amikor eljön az idő, megfelelően fel legyenek készülve az ellenséges támadásokra.

 _~Kingdom of Spades~_

Alfred idegesen ült dolgozószobájában. Diamonds Királya kérte, hogy fogadja. Idegességében kezeit tördelte, ez amúgy egyáltalán nem volt jellemző rá. Amióta az eszét tudta a négy királyság még csak szóba sem állt egymással, még csak kereskedelmet is nagyon ritkán, végszükség esetén folytattak a többi országgal. Arthur szerint ez a Felosztás óta így volt. Most mégis itt vannak a diamondsiak, és ahelyett, hogy lerohannák országát, kérik, hogy fogadja őket. Végül elhatározásra jutott, ő nem fog meghátrálni, ha itt van Diamonds Királya, hát legyen, fogadni fogja.

Intett hát hűséges Bubijának, hogy szóljon nem várt vendégeinek, jöhetnek. Yao kiment, majd Alfred leült, igyekezett rendezni aggodalmas arckifejezésbe torzult vonásait, nyugalmat erőltetni magára. Mire az idegen és néhány katonája (nem volt köztük a Dáma vagy a Bubi, ezt rögtön észrevette) beléptek, már ugyanolyan magabiztosan festett, mint általában.

A király, egy hosszú, szőke, selymes hajú férfi óceánkék szemekkel, narancsszín ruhában, illően meghajolt, és helyet foglalt Alfreddal szemben.

\- Üdvözletem Spades Királya. Nos, ha nem bánja, rögtön a lényegre térek, mivel sürget az idő. Az a helyzet, hogy szövetséget ajánlok.

Alfred örült, hogy az idegen nem kezdett bele az udvariasnak titulált bájcsevegésbe, mivel ez a spadesinek sosem ment igazán. Kijelentése viszont kissé nagyon megdöbbentette.

\- Miért? - szakadt ki belőle akaratkanul is a kérdés.

\- Már egy ideje tisztában vagyunk vele, hogy háború közeleg. Úgy hiszem kölcsönösen előnyös lenne számunkra a szövetkezés. Spadesben a Dáma jóvoltából, kiváló a mágiai kiképzés, Diamondsban pedig a gazdaság és az élelmiszer-ellátás jobb sokkalta, mint bárhol máshol.

\- Miért pont velünk?

\- Nos, hát igen... a fent említett okon kívül Clovers és Hearts királyával is meggyűlt a bajunk az utóbbi években. Mindkettőjük módszereit elvből ellenezzük.- pillanatnyi csend után folytatta- Ezzel a szövetséggel győzelemre vezethetjük népeinket.- Lehet, hogy ez csapda- ez volt Alfred első gondolata. Ám kutyaszorítóba került. Ha szövetkezik vele elárulhatja. Ha pedig nem... hallott szóbeszédeket arról, hogy Clovers és Hearts szövetkezni akar. Akkor pedig, ha ők közös erővel megtámadnák Spades-t, akkor ott még egy hős is maximum annyit tehetne, hogy dicső halált hal, amit szíve szerint kihagyott volna. Végül azt a lehetőséget választotta, amelyet kedvezőbbnek ítélt.

\- Megegyeztünk Spades királya? A diamondsi jobb kezét nyújtotta felé.

\- Természetesen. Egyébként nyugodtan hívhat Alfrednek.- a férfi kézfogása erős volt, ám nem túl erőszakos.

\- Engem pedig hívhat Francisnak. Szerintem tegeződjünk.

Alfred nem is tudta, mit fog szólni mindehhez Arthur.

 _~Kingdom of Clovers~_

Ivan kisétált a hatalmas erkélyre, mely palotájának felső szintjén húzódott. Éppen az előbb távozott Hearts Királya, Dámája, és Bubija, akik a szövetségkötés végett jöttek.

Hearts Dámája elképesztően csendes volt, ám látszott, hogy van esze. A Bubira inkább nem is akart gondolni. Szerencséje volt annak a fiúnak, hogy Erzsébet ismerte régebbről, és a szövetséges Királynak észrevehetően fontos volt. Máskülönben meg akart volna szabadulni tőle, azonnali hatállyal.

Hát igen, Ludwignak nem értette, mi okokból jelentett ennyit a túlzottan aktív, össze-vissza fecsegő Feliciano. Mindegy is.

Az igazi ok, amiért éppen velük akart szövetkezni, Ludwig személye volt. A heartsi fiú kiváló katona volt, és fogékonynak bizonyult Ivan eszméire, ami Clovers királyának nagyon fontos szempont volt. És hajlandó volt tárgyalni vele.

Újdonsült szövetségére gondolt. Velük térdre kényszerítheti Spadest és Diamondsot, ha elég jól szervezkedik és még a háború végén marad elég ereje, akár még Heartsot is megkaparinthatja.

Ahogy nézte az alább elterülő, virágzó, varázsos tájat, miközben arra gondolt, hamarosan ő lesz az egyetlen, kinek fejet hajtanak, rettegik nevét, a leghatalmasabb, ki valaha élt, a kinti esti hűvös ellenére furcsa melegség töltötte el, mosolyogni kezdett. Egyedül a szemében égő őrült fény zavart bele a naplemente idilli látványába.

*Angolul Queen-nek mondják, de nem akartam magyarul is Királynőnek írni, mert ha Arthurt így hívom, valahogy egy rózsaszín 19. századi női ruhás Anglia ugrik be, és megfulladok a röhögéstől, szóval maradok a Dámánál.

 _Remélem tetszett! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

~Kingdom of Diamonds~

Egyáltalán minek háborúzni? Nem volna egyszerűbb leülni és megbeszélni mindent egy tábla csoki mellett?- Lili már vagy harmadjára kérdezte ugyanazt aznap. Francis nem tudott, és nem is akart válaszolni, de megpróbálni megpróbálta.

Tudod Lili, nem mindenki szereti annyira a békét, mint te és Vash. Nekünk is kell valami elfoglaltság. Ne is foglalkozz ilyenekkel, majd ha felnőtt leszel megérted. – Azt azért csak nem válaszolhatta, hogy azért van ez, mert az összes ember valamilyen szinten idióta. Persze vannak, akik jó értelemben, és van aki… kevésbé.

Mikor Lili elszaladt, kifújta a levegőt, észre sem vette, hogy mindaddig benntartotta. Elgondolkozott ellenfelein, néha egyáltalán nem értette őket, bár ez szövetségesével is így volt. De akkor is… már mindkét szembenálló fél készen állt, már amennyire egy háborúra fel lehet készülni, és mégis, semmi hadüzenet, a szövetségkötésen kívül semmi utalás arra, hogy itt valami készülőben van. Talán kivárnak, hogy a diamondsiak legyenek a háborút kezdeményező fél, vagy csak terveznek valamit. Francis szívét összeszorította egy régóta nem kísértő érzés, a félelem, az aggodalom. Aztán zsebórájára pillantott, későre járt, neki pedig holnap megint el kell utaznia Spadesbe.

Egy álmatlan éjszaka után kora hajnalban indult meg a királyi palota felé. A hintó néhol rettentően zötykölődött, felriasztva ezzel az őt el-el fogó álmokból. Mire megérkeztek, már csak remélni tudta, hogy nem alszik el a megbeszélés közepén, és valahogy átvészeli ezt a napot.

~Kingdom of Spades~

Matthew végigsietett a folyosókon, bátyját keresve. Alfred még tegnap megkérte, hogy vigyen el egy levelet az egyik hadnagyának, mára visszaért a válasszal. Benézett szinte az összes szobába. Az nem lehet, hogy alszik még, mert hallotta, hogy jön a diamondsi király, csak készül a fogadására, bár ezt nála igazán nem lehet tudni. Egyre idegesebb lett, magában gondolkodott, hol lehet ilyenkor a bátyja, ha a fogadóteremben sincs, emiatt nem nézett a lába elé, pedig kellett, volna, és egyenesen nekiment Diamonds királyának.

Megrémült, hebegett valami bocsánat-félét, majd sarkon fordult, és szemlesütve megindult az ellenkező irányba, ahol pedig bátyjának ment neki. Mikor azt hitte, ez a helyzet már nem lehet szerencsétlenebb, és már épp el akart halálozni zavarában, Alfred megszólalt:

Ha már itt vagy Matt, nem mutatnád be a palotát Francis-nek? Nekem sajnos még van egy kis dolgom és ártana a jó híremnek, ha hagynék unatkozni egy vendéget – ez nem is kérés volt, inkább udvarias kijelentés. Ráadásul tudta, hogy mikor testvére ilyen hangsúllyal mondja azt, hogy „kis dolgom" az valójában millió tonna papírmunkát jelent, amit sürgősen el kell intézni.

Matthew bólintott. Nem igazán tudott mit kezdeni az idegenekkel, hát, még ha előtte nem is égeti le magát előttük. Viszont úgy volt vele, hogy remélhetőleg nem bénázik többet, így hát a diamondsi férfihez sétált.

Mehetünk?- kérdezte, s mikor az bólintott, nekivágtak a kanyargós folyosóknak. Csendben sétáltak, a spadesi gondolkodott, vajon mi tetszene a külföldinek. Néhány perc múlva megcsillant szeme a Képcsarnok ajtaján. Diamonds királyában volt valami, ami azt sugallta, hogy ő bizony szívesen benézne oda, amolyan művészléleknek tűnt.

Szeretne bemenni?- kérdezte óvatosan. csak akkor vette észre, hogy a diamondsi végig őt nézte, emiatt zavarában elpirult.

Persze – válaszolta, majd Matthew kitárta a hatalmas ajtószárnyat, betessékelve a látogatót.

A király nekiállt szakértő szemmel vizsgálgatni a kiállított festményeket, néhol elismerően hümmögött, máshol pedig összehúzott szemmel nézett, ilyenkor arcáról semmit sem lehetett leolvasni. Matthew már ezerszer látta a képeket, mindig is szívesen jött ide, ám most inkább az idegent nézte meg magának. A férfinak hosszú selymes szőke haja volt, és kifejező óceánkék szemei, amelyek alatt a fáradtságtól karikák virítottak. Látszott rajta, hogy hamarosan állva elalszik, így Matthew javasolni akarta, hogy hoz egy olyan italt, ami jó fáradság ellen (mágikus por kell bele, Arthur tanította meg az elkészítésére), ám ekkor Francis felé fordult:

Melyik a kedvenc festményed innen?- a spadesit meglepte kérdése, ám viszonylag hamar kapcsolt (magához képest), és válaszolt.

Megmutassam?

Azért kérdeztem - a diamondsi nem bántó szándékkal mondta, hangjában és arcán mosoly bujkált.

Matthew megindult a terem másik végében lévő képek egyikéhez, gyors léptekkel haladt, Francis pedig valamivel lemaradva követte. Mikor odaért rámutatott a képre.

Ez az - mondta.

Csodaszép. Majdnem annyira, mint te. – A spadesi elpirult.

Örülök, hogy tetszik.

A festmény egy téli éjszakát ábrázolt, havas tájon. A kép közepén jegesmedve ült, magányosan, az ég felé emelve tekintetét.

Szereted a jegesmedvéket?

Igen. Ők a kedvenc állataim.

Rövid ideig csendben nézelődtek, majd Francis ismét megszólalt.

Van kedvenc könyved?

Igen, a Láncok. Magának van?

Azt én is szeretem. És kérlek, tegezz – nevetett rá Diamonds királya – melyik a kedvenc részed?

És Francis tovább faggatta, nem csak úgy, mintha az unalmát akarná elűzni ezzel a társalgással, hanem mint akit igazán érdekel minden, részletekbe menően. Bár eleinte Matthew meg volt szeppenve a hirtelen, nem várt irányú figyelemtől, mire feleszmélt, már együtt nevettek.

Éppen mesélt valamit magáról Francis – hevesen gesztikulált beszéd közben – ő pedig mosolyogva hallgatta a férfi érdekes történeteit, annyi helyen járt már a diamondsi, és mind izgalmasan hangzott - mikor nyílt az ajtó, és felbukkant Yao.

Elnézést a zavarásért, de Spades királya kész fogadni önt, Diamonds királya. Azt a feladatot kaptam, hogy kísérjem el magát a fogadóterembe.

Nos, úgy látszik mennem kell. – Francis felállt az asztaltól, ahol eddig ültek.

Holnap ráérsz? – akaratlanul csúszott ki száján kérdés, hisz biztos sok dolga van, tapasztalatból tudta, hogy egy királynak nincs sok szabadideje.

Viszont Francis csak mosolygott rá.

Természetesen. Ugyanitt találkozunk?

Mathew bólintott, majd miközben nézte a távozó királyt, már várni kezdte a másnapot.


End file.
